


Max's (almost worst) Birthday

by vanilla107



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Camp Camp - Freeform, F/M, LIKE MY BOI DESERVES TO BE, Makki, and it's heartwarming, but not too much, dadvid, gwenvid - Freeform, it's sorta angsty..., max is sad but he becomes happy, there's a lil fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanilla107/pseuds/vanilla107
Summary: Max had been dreading the day and he wasn't surprised when his parents forgot his birthday...again. Little does he know, there are people who still care about him.





	Max's (almost worst) Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This just a lil something I wrote quite a while back but I found it while flicking through my fanfiction roughs! I am quite busy with university and work in general but I do try my best to keep writing! Hopefully with my holidays coming up son, I'll be able to write more! I hope you all like this fanfic and if you do, leave a comment! (comments drive me to write more, I'm not kidding). 
> 
> Hugs and stay healthy  
> vanilla107  
> xoxo

Max felt like a deflated balloon. He didn't want his friends to see him and prayed that David and Gwen didn't remember.

He didn't want them to remember that it was his birthday.

He didn't mind that it was his birthday at the camp he had sort of hated but it sucked even more that his parents forgot....again. It wasn't the first time that his parents had forgotten about his birthday. It was the third year in a row and for some reason he always got his hopes up that they just might remember.

But he was always met with disappointment.

He had been fighting the urge to cry the whole day and when he finally went to his tent after the last camp activity, he was grateful for being alone. He laid down on his bed and the sudden weight of the sadness became too much and he felt the hot, angry tears start to slide down his face.

" _Fuck_ this!" he cursed and screamed into his pillow.

He let out a few more colourful swear words, each one worse than the last, before collapsing into a heap of broken sobs.

He didn't hear the soft footsteps outside his tent or the rustling of the door opening.

"Max...? Are you okay?" he heard a soft familiar voice ask him and he froze.

_Shit._

He sniffed and sighed. It was pointless trying to hide how he was feeling.

He turned to face Nikki and his jaw dropped. She was holding a small chocolate cake topped with chocolate buttercream icing and the words ‘Happy birthday Max’ written on it in white icing. There were 11 candles, each on already lit, just waiting to be blown out.

"H-happy birthday M-Max...I made this for you in Baking Camp today...I wasn't sure what your favourite flavour is but e-everyone likes chocolate!" she laughed nervously, still a little shocked to see him with tears dripping down his face.

Max wiped away his tears and got off of his bed. He walked towards her and looked at the cake.

"You....made this for me?" he asked his voice raspy from the crying.

The green-haired girl nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah! I'm not sure how it tastes to be honest....this is the first time I've ever made something without it catching on fire..."

"-Thank you, Nikki," he whispered as he blew out the candles.

The grey smoke curled in the air and vanished and Nikki sat it down on his bed and began to take out the candles.

"It's no big deal! I mean it is your birthday and they're supposed to be celebrated and....your parents forgot...again..." Nikki trailed off, realization hitting her.

Max nodded and stared at the cake and his eyes widened when he saw Nikki produce a knife.

“Where the hell did you get that?” he asked in surprise and Nikki giggled.

“Borrowed it from Nurf. Said I needed to hunt the beast that lives in the woods and he just handed it over.”

As she said those words, she cut two slices of cake and Max could tell he was drooling over it.

He had skipped breakfast and lunch because he just wasn’t feeling hungry but now he felt absolutely ravenous. She handed him a paper plate of the cake and Max took a bite.

“Nikki...I don’t know what you did...but this cake tastes amazing.”

Nikki blushed at the praise as she bit into her piece.

“It took some planning, I’ll admit. I had to obtain quite a bit of chocolate bars from Dolph, get a cooking book from Harrison- that boy can really make a cookbook appear out of nowhere!- and then ask Nerris to put a magic spell on it so that it would taste good!”

Max licked the icing off his fingers and finished off his cake. He handed her back the plate and Nikki cut him another slice.

"I'm surprised you know that it's my birthday Nikki. No one else knows except David and the only reason he does is because he wouldn't leave me alone until I told him. So how did you find out?" he asked in between bites.

Nikki gave Max a sly smile.

"I broke into the counselor's room and checked the calendar. Birthdays are important Max and I make it my mission to know."

"Why?"

Nikki rolled her eyes.

"So that I can calculate when the next full moon would be and who I can sacrifice to the werewolves, duh."

Max couldn't help but smile.

Nikki was weird but a special weird.

They ate the rest of the cake in a comfortable silence and when it was done, Max felt a whole lot better.

"I gotta say Nikki, I'm a little surprised that David didn't remember since he went through all the effort to find out when my birthday is-"

Max was cut off when David and Gwen burst into the tent, wearing party hats and holding presents.

"Happy Birthday Max! I'm so sorry this is so late but things went a little pear-shaped while we were preparing your party-" explained David.

"-And then Nerf nearly ate all the candy, Space Kid screwed up the decorations and Preston wanted to put on a play for everyone and God knows that would've been an awful way to spend your birthday-" added in Gwen.

"But what we're trying to say is, Happy birthday Max! Now come on! We have a party planned and Neil is almost done with your fireworks display!" grinned David as he gave Max his gift.

Max and Nikki stared at the two and burst out laughing.

“Wow...what a way to make an entrance guys,” Max laughed.

Gwen rolled her eyes but she smirked when she saw the empty paper plates and the left over crumbs of the chocolate cake.

“Looks like someone was having a little party right here, David.”

“Don’t you dare!” Max yelled and David chuckled.

“C’mon you two, let’s go celebrate.”

David and Gwen handed their presents to Max and left the tent.

“Looks like they didn’t forget after all,” Nikki grinned and followed them out. “Let’s go! I’m excited to see what they have planned!”

Max nodded and put his presents down and began to walk to the exit. He turned around one more time to look at the blown out candles, the empty cake plate and the presents from Gwen and David.

He smiled for the first time that day and whispered, “Yeah, lets go.”


End file.
